Question: Tiffany rowed her boat for $10$ miles on each of the past $7$ days. How many miles did Tiffany row her boat altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Tiffany went rowing. The product is $10\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}$ $10\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}= 70\text{ miles}$ Tiffany rowed a total of $70$ miles.